El Vínculo2: El paraiso helado
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: Camus y Milo han sido mandados a Asgard por orden de Atenea, alli se encuentran a dos jóvenes que harán que sus caminos se trastabillen...


La frontera entre Asgard y Midgard está separada por un puente de arcoiris, este puente es conocido como Bifrost donde solo los elegidos para llegar a Valhala pueden pasar la estrecha vigilancia de Heimdall, hijo de Odin. Y era esa frontera el pasadizo por el que dos jóvenes con armaduras doradas deseaban pasar puesto que habían sido mandados por la diosa a la que servían a aquellas frías tierras del norte de Europa. Al llegar a los pies del Bifrost pararon mirando el paisaje blanco y a sus pies siete colores conformaban un puente que parecía sacado de uno de los cuentos de hadas de esos que se les contaba en el orfanato a los niños.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?

-¿Qué más sino seguir? Ya sabes como es Saori y si ella ha mandado esto, debemos hacerlo así por eso ella...

-Si si, ella es la reencarnación de Atenea y bla bla bla. Ya lo sé Camus.

El caballero de Escorpio frota sus manos y observa a Camus que está demasiado tranquilo le señala el final del Bifrost. Allí observa dos jóvenes que parecen pelear con todas sus ganas.

-Aquel es el final del puente, ¿crees que Heimdall nos dejará pasar?

-No sé quien es ese Heimdall, pero si no llego ya moriré aquí con tanto frío.

Ambos caballeros corrieron velozmente por el colorido puente, hasta llegar al final del mismo, allí un joven de poco menos de dos metros les observaba fijamente, tras de él los dos jóvenes que Camus viera en la distancia se encontraban observándoles. Cuando llegaron a la altura de ambos Milo se adelantó a hablarles:

-Saludos a ambos caballeros, somos Milo de Escorpio y Camus de Acuario- dijo señalando a Camus- caballeros de la diosa Atenea. Hemos sido mandados por nuestra señora para hablar con la soberana de Asgard, la sacerdotisa Hilda de Polaris.

-Aquí solo pasan los elegidos por Odin- dijo el hombre más grande

-Aunque si vienen a por la señora Hilda...

-Mi señor Heimdall, guardián del puente y primer observador del Ragnarok; yo me encargaré de estos guerreros. Sé bien que vienen a ver a la princesa de Polaris.

El hombre mayor se volvió y observó a una joven que caminaba hacia ellos, llevaba unos ropajes de color rojizo y sus cabellos rubios se esparcían libremente por su cuerpo hasta casi su cintura. Los dos jóvenes al instante se volvieron a ella y agacharon las cabezas en signo de respeto.

-Confío en ti- dijo Heimdall dejando paso a Camus y Milo, este último al pasar cerca de la joven sonrió en complicidad con ella. La chica se volvió y miró a los dos niños que aún seguían con las cabezas agachadas.

-Y ustedes dos, vuelvan al entrenamiento... hasta que no encuentren a la manada ¡¡no vuelvan!!

-¡¡Si maestra!!- ambos niños desaparecieron y los caballeros siguieron a la joven por una senda blanca.

-¿Desde cuando eres tu maestra?- dijo Milo casi llegando a su altura

-Justo un año, desde que salí de Escorpio y de Grecia, maestro.

Camus paró en seco y eso hizo a la vez pararse a Milo y a la joven;

-¿Maestro?

-¿No la recuerdas Camus? Bueno, tu no pasaste mucho por el Santuario. Pero hace un año esta jovencita vino a perfeccionar técnicas a Grecia y Atenea la puso bajo mi cuidado. Camus de Acuario ella es Alexiel.

Acuario la miró de arriba abajo, sin duda alguna era hermosa, cabellos rubios que llegaban hasta su cintura y unos profundos y asombrosos ojos azules que brillaban impetuosamente unidos a un cuerpo hermosamente dibujado, de seguro ni los mejores escultores hubieran hecho una figura tan bien esculpida como la nórdica. Ella le tendió una mano, y le saludó firmemente, observó sus ojos. Estaban sin vida, fríos... tal y como los de él.

-Bienvenido a Asgard, Camus de Acuario.

-Gracias- dijo él casi en un susurro sin dejar de observar a la joven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos hermano, ¡¡la princesa nos llama!!

-Por Odin, ¿qué es lo que es tan importante como para hacerme correr de esta manera?

Por un pasillo del Valhala, Alexiel tiraba del brazo de un ofuscado Hagen mientras eran seguidos por Phenrill de Aliotho quién al ver el barullo cometido por la rubia se unió a ellos con el afán de saber quienes habían llegado.

Al entrar al Valaskialf, el guerrero de Eta y Edara, valquiria de Odin se acercaron a los recién llegados mientras Hilda comenzó a hablarle a los divinos y valquirias allí congregados.

- Amigos, estos dos Caballeros me han traído un mensaje desde el Santuario en Grecia. Atenea desea establecer una alianza de paz con nuestra querida zona polar. Camus de Acuario, Milo de Escorpión, sean bienvenidos al Valhala.

La rubia volteó su mirada hacia Milo a quien le presentó a Edara y se momento sus ojos se clavaron en los índigos de Camus, el caballero desde que llegó a Asgard no había parado de observarla, se estremeció al sentir los ojos índigos recorrerla una vez más. En ese momento vio como Edara salía luego de haber contestado algo a Milo y ella aturdida decidió salir también no sin antes dedicarle la mas fría de sus miradas.

Hagen observó a su hermana y tras dedicarle una mirada a ambos caballeros salió tras de ella atajándola en uno de los numerosos patios que rodeaban el Valhala.

-Alexiel, espera..

-¿Hermano que ocurre?- dijo la joven volviéndose hacia Hagen totalmente azorada aquella mirada le había hecho estremecerse más de lo normal.

-¿Tu conoces a los caballeros?-le preguntó Beta tomándola de la cintura y llevándola junto a él por el patio, acto visto por cierto caballero de índigos ojos que había decidido seguir a la valquiria, aunque eso si, a cierta distancia.

-Milo de Escorpio fue mi maestro en Grecia, solo a él conozco hermano.

-No se- pronunció Hagen dejando volar las palabras al viento- el otro caballero, el tal Camus no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

Eso hizo que ella enrojeciera aún más antes de golpear medio en juego a Hagen,

-No seas tonto Beta-dijo sacándole la lengua- sabes que mi deber aquí es acatar las reglas dictadas por nuestro señor Odin. Desde que tu y yo llegamos aquí este ha sido y será siempre nuestro deber.

Hagen sonrió dulcemente a su hermana menor acariciándole con ternura extrema sus delicadas facciones y dándole un beso en una de sus sonrojadas mejillas. Beso que visto en la lejanía de Acuario parecía otra cosa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡Maestra por favor!!

-He dicho que no, esta noche toca vigilar y quiero que vosotros la hagáis conmigo.

La rubia dejó caer ambas manos entre sus caderas y con una de sus cejas enarcadas miraba a sus alumnos los cuales suspiraban desganados y se retiraban a sus habitaciones. Aquella mañana no les haría entrenar sino que a la noche, serían blanco perfecto para ver que tal tomaban sus enseñanzas. Elevó sus brazos estirando y relajando sus músculos, aquella noche no había dormido demasiado bien; cada vez que cerraba los ojos aquella mirada índigo parecía no solo mirarle sino saber sus secretos, deseos y anhelos. Suspiro antes de volver a tomar camino hacia el volcán, una sesión de entrenamiento sabía que le vendría bien para olvidarle..

-Valquiria... - aquella voz era simplemente inconfundible, fría, sin matiz, en un perfecto ruso que ella comprendía.

-¿Si caballero?-No quería mirarle a los ojos así sabría que no se sentiría tan mal.

-Perdonadme por la indiscreción, valquiria Alexiel- su propio nombre escuchado en los labios de Camus la estremeció por completo- quería saber donde no molesto para entrenar un poco...

-¿Entrenar?

-Si, claro si no os molesta.

-Claro que no, sígame por favor.

Alexiel tomó rumbo hacia el volcán seguida de cerca por el caballero de los Hielos quien no dejaba de observarla. Aún de espaldas Alexiel sentía como agujas aquellas miradas hiriendo, adorando y quemando su piel; le llevó al volcán y ella se quedó en la entrada.

-Por aquí podréis entrenar-se volvió al interior y sonrió hacia sus adentros, sabía que con lo que le iba a decir el caballero picaría y caería en su trampa- No os aconsejaría que entrarais al volcán, es demasiado calor para el caballero de los hielos.

La rubia entró dentro mientras por el camino se despojaba de las protecciones de los brazos, manos, pecho y piernas dejándolas esparcidas en su camino hacia el centro del volcán. Camus la siguió con la mirada, ajeno al sofocante calor del interior y más aún ajeno a la advertencia de la rubia entró al interior. Ella se volvió intentando manifestar sorpresa ante aquella intromisión mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, marcándose tras la blanca ropa las suaves formas de la joven trabajadas a golpe de entrenamiento.

Camus se dio cuenta que comenzaba a expirar y que sentía una especie de ahogo que casi no le dejaba ver bien, Alexiel salió del centro del volcán y paró delante de él. Camus levantó la mirada hacia la joven y se maravilló ante la vista, ella parecía no importarle aquel calor, era como si de igual manera estuviera dentro del Valhala. El rubio cabello de la valquiria estaba recogido y eso hacia que sus enormes ojos azules se vieran más claros.

El caballero no pensó, simplemente se aferró a su cintura y se quedó mirándola fijamente perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos, ella se sintió temblar. Miedo, ira, rabia, calor... el calor estaba afectándola y se sentía desfallecer, aquel calor nunca le había hecho nada pero aquella cercanía estaba matándola.

-Alexiel... - Su nombre en los labios de él sonaba distinto, aquella mezcla de ruso, griego y francés hacía un mágico acento; su voz llena de hermosos matices llenaba y embotaba su mente. Camus la miraba y sintió como la joven valquiria tembló en sus manos-... si te recuerdo, tu... tu fuiste a Acuario... ¿eres tu verdad?

Intentó separarse al escuchar eso, irse correr lejos de allí, la única vez en su vida que había expiado a alguien fue aquella vez y el caballero, sin ella saberlo, la había descubierto.

Flashback

_Alexiel corría desesperadamente desde Escorpio, había tenido una pelea con Milo. Todos podrían pensar que era una de las tantas que ambos, de un carácter sumamente parecido podrían tener, pero no, esta vez Alexiel se atrevió a atacarle. Aquella pelea había sido tan fuerte que ambos se atacaron a la vez, por suerte, quedando a la vez ambos ataques anulados. Subió como una exhalación templo por templo, deseaba con ansias hablar con el Patriarca Shion, deseaba irse marcharse, volver a su tierra... pero para eso tenía que hablar con él y con la propia Atenea para que ambos supieran. _

_Al llegar a las inmediaciones de Capricornio y Acuario paró, en la entrada de ese templo le observó calladamente. Su propia belleza le dolía a sus ojos, su corazón palpitó rápidamente... Era hermoso, sus cabellos parecían verdeazulados a la luz de la luna que llenaba aquella noche y su porte era seguro, muy seguro. Se reprendió mentalmente pero no dejó de observarle un segundo. _

_Minutos después él entró al templo y ella prosiguió su camino con el caballero en la mente, le había impactado de sobremanera .Llegó donde Shion y pidió ese permiso para volver a su casa, permiso que no le fue denegado ya que ella aún en el Santuario seguía regida por Hilda de Polaris. _

_Bajo las escaleras y silenciosamente entró al onceavo templo observando al caballero dormir. Sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos le daban un aspecto de paz absoluta y la serena dulzura de sus facciones mientras dormía le atraía como un dulce a un niño pequeño. Se acercó a él, aquellos labios eran un imán para ella. Le observó respirar tranquilo, muy calmado. Rozó sus labios con indolencia sabiendo que eso la condenaría a ser rechazada en el Valhala y aún así en ese momento no le importó, no pensaba en nada mientras tomaba entre sus labios los de él y la dulzura de la boca del Acuariano terminó por hechizarla. Camus abrió lentamente sus ojos, por suerte o por desgracia, la oscuridad de la habitación salvaguardaba la identidad de Alexiel. Solo atinó a rodearla con sus brazos aún dormido y a contestarle el beso mientras la rubia acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos. Un ruido la hizo sobresaltarse y salir por la parte de atrás del templo aún salvaguardada por las sombras y la noche griega... Solo olvidó algo que se le cayó dentro del templo de Acuario. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexiel observó con detalle aquel pequeño dije en forma de caballo encabritado, las crines eran del rubí mas profundo y el cuerpo del animal parecía de un color plateado muy vivo. Hacía tiempo que no lo tenía en sus manos y mucho menos de nuevo colgado a su cuello. Lo dejó descansar y empezó a vestirse calmadamente, el día anterior había sido más que aterrador o por lo menos, había sido un cúmulo de sensaciones indescriptibles.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir el frío metal del dije posarse en su pecho...

-Eras tu la que perdiste esto en mi casa-dijo Camus enseñándole el dije que colgaba de su cuello que brilló ferozmente.

-Yo... yo... -Alexiel le miraba confundida, extrañada y sumamente sonrojada- damelo por favor.

-Quítamelo- esbozó una sonrisa dejando a Alexiel completamente helada, su sonrisa era una verdadera maravilla.

Alex se acercó al caballero y alzó una de sus manos intentando tomar el dije, sus pupilas celestes se fijaron en las índigo de él que chispeaban ante la cercanía de la valquiria. La tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me besaste aquella noche?

-Yo... no... no. no se de que...de que me hablas....

Jaló con un poco más de fuerza de la mano de la joven haciendo que ella cayera apoyada en su pecho, con una de sus manos levantó su cara y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios. Ella bajó la mirada, ella era una valquiria; su cuerpo estaba consagrado a Odin desde pequeña había crecido con ese sentimiento dentro de ella... su alma... Su alma ya no hablaba por ella, gritaba, había sentido, había deseado; seguía deseando.

-¿Me odiarías si lo hago? –escuchó decir al francés en un susurro

-Creo que.. no podría.. odiarte... – en ese momento los labios de Camus se cerraron sobre los de la Valquiria, deseándose, acariciándose, amándose en ese momento. Alexiel se estremeció en sus brazos y le apartó de ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo hecho. Le miró fijamente y salió corriendo hacia el Valhala dejando a Camus solo en el volcán.

-¡¡Maldita sea!!-dijo echando su cabello atrás con sus propias manos. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y se reprendió por las mejillas sonrosadas luego de haber recordado aquello. Corrió hacia el exterior, lo mejor era hacer un rápido desayuno e irse a entrenar; así podría olvidarse de ello.

Caminó firmemente por los pasillos de Valhala hacia la cocina, los pasillos eran un ir y devenir de valquirias. Sonrió mientras caminó entre ellas, dentro de ellas mismas tenían sus rangos. Las más fuertes físicamente como su propia prima y ella eran las encargadas de pre-entrenar a los primeros candidatos a guerreros divinos, habían otras que se dedicaban a las princesas y también estaban las de cocina y demás que eran las encargadas de que todo saliera bien. Varias de ellas la saludaron, ya que las valquirias entrenadoras eran siempre muy bien vistas entre ellas. En uno de los rincones divisó una mata de pelo azul, pasó a su lado sin pararse.

-Buen día Maestro

-Por fin te dignas a hablarme...

La rubia se vuelve y le observa fijamente, azul contra verde. Se llevaron largo rato mirándose hasta que Alexiel esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-Es más dura que yo.

Milo esbozó una tenue sonrisa y la abrazó, la valquiria le abrazó igual ante la mirada de cualquiera de las valquirias que pasaban por allí escandalizadas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos preciosa cálmate, ya Edara está bien

-Demonio de niña, ¡¡por Odin Divino que me dejó el corazón en un puño!!

Syd estaba intranquilo y se paseaba por aquel largo pasillo junto a Alberich, que parecía un león enjaulado; Bud estaba de brazos cruzados en una de las ventanas y Hagen y Siegfried estaban a ambos lados de la rubia Alexiel intentando tranquilizarla;

- ¿Volvió Pehnrill?-dijo Tholl llegando a ellos

- No –sentenció Syd

- Aún así hay que buscarle y decirle lo de la osa, puede volver a atacar a cualquiera.

Tholl asintió a las palabras de su capitán y salió rumbo al exterior, en ese momento Lady Hilda llegó ante los guerreros y las valquirias acompañada de una joven de azulados cabellos.

-Princesa...

-Siegfried, acompáñame a la habitación.

La sacerdotisa de Odin entró al cuarto seguida del guerrero de Alpha que revolvió los cabellos de la acompañante de la princesa la cual sonrió.

- ¡¡Yo quiero entrar!!

- Aún no podemos Alex...

- ¿Y por qué Mime si?

- Él ha sido su maestro, sabes que es su derecho

En ese momento las puertas del cuarto se abrieron saliendo un ceñudo Mime que fue acompañado por Syd y Alberich. Alexiel suspiró abrazándose a Hagen,

- Edara está bien Alex, no te preocupes- dijo el guerrero de Eta saliendo de allí. La rubia sonrió imperceptiblemente y cerró sus ojos apoyada en el pecho de Merak cuando alguien más llegó allí.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra la joven? – Alexiel se estremeció al conocer la suave y profunda voz de matiz francés. Su cuerpo no perdió la compostura y solo levantó la cabeza para fijar sus ojos color cielo en los índigos del joven hermosamente decorados con aquellas cejas partidas.

- Ella está bien caballero de Acuario – habló Hagen aferrando a la joven más contra él sin que ella moviera un solo dedo por quitarse del abrazo del joven de cabellos dorados. Camus lo observó y cerró sus puños con furia contenida.

- Pero mi maestro está bien... – El Acuariano recorrió con sus ojos fríos el cuerpo de la joven abrazada al guerrero. La miró a los ojos y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia su habitación, en ese momento en un movimiento casi reflejo, Alexiel dejó la mano en la parte izquierda de su pecho, sobre su corazón. Donde dolía tanto..  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La rubia entró a la habitación y observó los ojos verdes de su amiga y prima, se sentó a su lado acariciando uno de los mechones rojizos de pelo.

- Menos mal que estás aquí..

-¿Te pensabas qué ibas a quedarte sin mi tan pronto? – intentó reír pero el dolor en su espalda era superior. Alexiel se levantó y encendió una vela que estaba a uno de los lados de la cama de la pelirroja.

- ¿Podrías explicarme algo? –empezó – Aún no logro entender como Milo te sintió antes que Mime o que yo misma, siendo que nosotros hemos pasado mucho más tiempo contigo que él. Si hubiera sido yo entendería que Milo me sintiera, he pasado mucho tiempo con él entrenando en Grecia.

- ¿Recuerdas aquello que nos contaron sobre el vínculo sagrado?

- Si, claro; ¿cómo no voy a recordarlo?

La pelirroja echó sus cabellos hacia atrás y miró a su prima con una sonrisa,

- Yo lo he sentido, y es Milo.. – Alexiel la miró incrédula y comenzó a reír ante la cara extrañada de Edara

- ¡¡Quien lo diría!! Ambos sois igual de serios... – Edara gruñó en disgusto a las palabras de la joven rubia - Sin bromas prima, yo también lo he sentido...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Athena, Camus custodio de la onceava casa y Milo custodio de la octava casa se presentan ante usted.

- Caballeros, es una sorpresa verles de nuevo aquí, pensé que estarían un par de semanas más en Asgard.

- Así lo teníamos planeado princesa – prosiguió Milo – pero hubo un par de cosas que nos hicieron volvernos, además las cosas en el reino del norte están arregladas con Lady Hilda. Ella os entrega este presente.

Milo llegó ante Athena y le tendió una daga de fina plata rematada con una runa en su empuñadura, la joven diosa la miró extrañada.

- Es Ansuz, princesa, la runa de los dioses. El regalo de Odin y sus hermanos a la tierra. La vida.

- Gracias Camus, veo con agrado que aprendiste mucho sobre aquel mítico lugar.

- Si princesa, demasiado.

Al poco ambos caballeros salieron del templo de la diosa, en silencio hacia sus respectivos templos, Camus iba cabizbajo pensando en Alexiel. La joven había tocado en su corazón, él quería conocer a la dueña de ese dije y lo hizo, quedando su corazón "desprovisto de sentimientos" lleno de uno solo. Suspiró levemente y cerró sus ojos al llegar a Acuario.

- ¿La hechas de menos, eh Camus?

- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas Milo?

- De Alexiel, de mi alumna... ¿de quién más?

Camus observó a Milo quien llevaba un par de días algo ojeroso, y aquel brillo que siempre le llenaba estaba fuera de él.

- Creo que ambos echamos a alguien de menos.

- Si amigo –susurró Milo dándole un golpe en el hombro a Camus amistosamente - nuestros corazones se han quedado en la mitológica tierra nórdica..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Cuánto hacía que no veía a la nórdica? Lo sabía demasiado bien; lo avalaban las tres semanas, cuatro días, tres horas y cincuenta y tres minutos que llevaba sin dormir desde que la vio en Asgard abrazada a aquel caballero con el que el Cisne había peleado, ¿Hagen es que se llamaba? Si, eso creía. En el tiempo en Asgard los guerreros divinos no se habían dejado ver mucho, solo los había visto cuando aquella joven pelirroja fue atacada.

Se sentó en el suelo de su templo intentando meditar como el propio Shaka le había enseñado. Empezó a elevar su cosmos lentamente, un suave aire frío primero y luego unos copos de nieve le rodearon súbitamente; era la única forma de relajarse que poseía y con ella podía dejar a la nórdica de lado por unos momentos que solo aquella soledad y aquel frío recorriendo su cuerpo, pudieran darle. Un hermoso descanso para llegar al paso de aquella otra vida que había tocado, ¿por qué Athena tuvo que traerle de nuevo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para sufrir por un amor que no tenía, que estaba en brazos de otro?

Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados eliminando cualquier horrible pensamiento negativo, ahora no podía pensar en ella, en sus ojos, en sus labios, en sus sonrisas, en sus manos...

-Maldita sea Camus de Acuario, céntrate... ella no lo es todo... ¿o si?

-Hasta ahora no sabía que además de cobarde y todo, hablabas solo como los locos...

Camus se volteó y vió una figura con las manos sobre sus caderas mirando hacia él, más los rayos del sol daban contra sus ojos y no observaba bien, solo sintió el explotar de un cosmos y observar como una armadura se pegaba a aquel cuerpo, sin más sintió que aquel cosmos no era violento como para llamar a su armadura;

- ¿Quién eres tu que entras así al templo de Acuario?

- Prefieres que vuelva... ¿cuándo estés dormido?

La joven rió y a Camus se le encogió el corazón, caminó y quedó justo a frente de ella. Las finas manos de la joven quitaron la tiara que brillaba coronando sus cabellos rubios dejandolos caer como una suave cascada por su espalda.

- ¿Alexiel? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y con esa armadura?¿Y Hagen?

- ¡¡Ey!! De una en una – la joven rió y los labios del caballero intentaron esbozar una sonrisa – Si soy Alexiel, estoy aquí por mandato de Lady Hilda, esta armadura es Polaris.. – Guardó silencio unos minutos – Soy la Diosa Guerrera de Polaris y Hagen, estará en Asgard... espero.

- No deberías de haberle dejado solo, echará de menos a su pareja.

Alexiel se paralizó y comenzó a reir a carcajadas. Explotó su cosmos y Polaris se desvistió de su cuerpo dejandola solo vestida con una túnica color carmesí. La rubia caminó hasta Camus y sin pensarlo le rodeó con sus brazos y le besó apasionadamente.

- Hagen de Merak es mi hermano – rió entre los labios del asombrado caballero – Yo Alexiel de Merak te amo a ti, maldito cabezota, y ahora que siendo Diosa Guerrera tengo libertad y que este vínculo nos ha unido voy a amarte siempre que me dejes.

- Petite... – agarró a la joven por la cintura atrayendola hacia él - ¿entonces, tú?

- Te amo Camus de Acuario.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día pasó fugaz, la mañana habían estado hablando de mil y una cosas; ella le había contado el año de entrenamiento con Milo, su paso luego a Asgard y sus alumnos a los que preparaba a pesar de no llegar a ser más que la hermana de un Dios Guerrero. Camus le contó sobre su estancia en Noruega, en los fiordos donde recordaba algo de su niñez pero demasiado lejano, le conto sobre Isaak que fue junto a Hyoga uno de sus alumnos pero prefería guardar cualquier comentario sobre él y sobre lo feliz que se le veía a Milo aquella tarde cuando se encontraron los cuatro frente a la estátua de Atenea.

- Por lo menos no es solo lujuria lo que veo escrito en sus ojos.

- Oh Petite, ellos están enamorados... comprendeles... – La rubia sonrió y se afianzó a su mano fuertemente mientras sus ojos celestes brillaron. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Acuariano sonrió observando a la joven a la cual rodeó con sus brazos, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la cabeza de ella y Alexiel la escondió en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así con ella, aferrada en sus brazos, pero le pareció un solo segundo; segundo luego del cual volvía a sentir los labios de la Asgardiana en los suyos deleitandose lenta y suavemente, torturandole con su cercanía. Las manos de Acuario bajaron por el suave cuerpo de la joven que se estremeció en sus brazos cuando sintió que las caricias se hacían más osadas.

-Camus....

-Cálmate petite - susurró Camus contra los labios de la rubia- todo será como tu lo desees...

Ella sonrió mientras le besaba con ternura, ternura que poco a poco fue dejando paso a una intensa pasión por parte de ambos jóvenes. Alexiel sentó a Camus en aquella mullida cama posándose a continuación ella sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él mientras sus piernas descansaban una a cada lado del cuerpo del esbelto joven. Las manos de la rubia se enredaron en el cabello del chico mientras las manos de él se perdían por el cuerpo de la guerrera dibujando con sus dedos las hermosas formas del cuerpo femenino. Alexiel sonrió al sentir curiosas aquellas manos recorriendo, adorando el frágil cuerpo, sus labios no dejaban de acariciar con una extrema dulzura no solo sus labios, sino su cara, su cuello y sus manos como mudas testigos le ayudaron a seguir acariciando mientras eliminaba del cuerpo del caballero la blanca camiseta.

Camus intentó aguantar un largo suspiro al sentir las manos de Alexiel quitando su camiseta, sus manos ágiles recorriendo a la vez el pecho, ahora ya desnudo, del caballero de los hielos. Más aún el hizo su mismo movimiento dejando a la vista su ropa interior de un suave blanco y suave al tacto de los dedos del caballero que lograron arrancar un suave suspiro de los labios de la guerrera, la misma que no dejaba un segundo de acariciar no solo el pecho sino la espalda de Camus. Más que el desnudarse parecía como si estuvieran, mediante sus manos, dibujando sus cuerpos para recordarlos a continuación en sus mejores sueños.

La pálida piel bajo las manos del caballero eran una muda insinuación a romper todo eso que ambos habían dado hasta ahora a sus ordenes, el precepto de la Casa de Acuario de mantenerse puros tanto como la diosa a la que custodiaban; tanto como el precepto que antes como Valquiria mantuviera la rubia Asgardiana. Pero aún así aquel amor justificado de cualquier manera era puro, lo más puro que podría custodiar el caballero de la onceava casa, y si su Diosa se lo recriminaba él dejaría todo por esta joven que ahora suspiraba en sus manos mientras las inexpertas manos de Camus desabrochaban el pantalón que había vestido al ir a ver a su maestro. Las mismas manos que le acariciaban sin ninguna malicia en su tacto, las largas e indecentemente hermosas piernas. Alexiel se sonrojó violentamente al contacto de sus manos y le dejó hacer cuando entre sus juegos ella terminó bajo su peso. No pudo más que sonreír y acariciar la cara de aquel a quien amaba, aquel que ahora de vuelta también la amaba a ella. Las finas manos de la joven le ayudaron a desvestir el pantalón que traía quedando ambos en ropa interior.

Curiosamente Camus se acostó a su lado observándola, recorriéndola con sus dedos desde los rosados labios hasta su vientre donde jugó con sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas, observándole fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada justo para volver a besarla.

- ¿Estas segura?

- ¿Y tú?

Ambos se miraron y rieron mientras las manos del Acuariano se deslizaban con suma maestría por la espalda de Alexiel desabrochando su sostén que ayudo a desechar de su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se deleitaban con la belleza de la nórdica y sus manos caprichosas acariciaban justo donde debía, acariciando la nueva y blanca piel que se mostraba a sus ojos. La misma que fue descubierta por sus labios que jugueteaban traviesos por la piel de la joven, besando su busto, su vientre, jugando con su ombligo. La misma piel que fue acallada por el contacto tibio de la piel del caballero, justo la misma que fue adorada de todas maneras por él hasta cuando ambos quedaron frente a frente sin nada que los tapase.

Había nervios y risas por parte de ambos, pero los dos estaban seguros de dar el paso. Con un gemido ahogado, Alexiel se sintió morir; el cuerpo que durante tanto tiempo había sido guardado como precepto de su ordenación como Valquiria para Odín, estaba siendo adorado por otro dios. Por su dios de oscuros cabellos, de ahora, ojos entrecerrados que se llevaba con él y un suave gemido la virginidad que la rubia tanto había guardado. Las misma que ahora él le otorgaba, la suya misma guardada de cualquier acto impuro, de cualquier gusto por los pecados de la carne. Un cuerpo puro gracias al entrenamiento y a las ideas y creencias impuestas por su maestro; las mismas creencias que ahora los labios de Alexiel se llevaban entre besos y gemidos que lograban inundar toda la habitación del templo de Acuario; la cual luego de varios gemidos ahogados y un último grito conjunto quedaba en absoluto silencio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luz del sol daba en los ojos de la rubia joven quien se levantó lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios al descubrir a su lado al caballero de los hielos dormido. Le observó durante largo tiempo, dibujó sus cejas partidas con uno de sus dedos hasta que frunció estas y ella aguantó la risa. Miró sus labios y sintió el aroma de su piel, se sonrojó levemente al recordar lo pasado la noche anterior y se levantó. Lo mejor en esos momentos era darse una ducha.

Se aseó mientras el sol que empezaba a iluminar Grecia acariciaba tibiamente su pálida piel. Enrolló una toalla sobre su cuerpo y tomó uno de los cepillos que Camus tenía allí para cepillar con soltura los largos cabellos rubios recogiéndolos en un tocado con estilo griego. En ese instante notó su entrada en el cuarto de baño, sus manos rodearon sus caderas suavemente y acercó sus labios a su cuello y le dio un suave beso. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y levantó una de sus manos para acariciar sus cabellos, mientras sus ojos de un índigo extraño se paseaban por la pequeña habitación hasta encontrarse con los ojos de ella.

-Me has dejado dormir, y te has bañado sin mi...

- Dormías como un ángel parecías muy cansado.

Camus empezó a recorrer la pálida piel de la valquiria con sus labios mientras ella sonreía al suave contacto de sus labios.

- ¿Qué diosa nórdica tendrá la culpa de ello?

La rubia no pudo más que reír mientras besaba la comisura de los labios del caballero de los hielos quien acarició suavemente los cabellos recogidos y bajó las manos por el cuerpo de la joven.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

- Tu por lo pronto – Alexiel pasó sus manos por el pecho del caballero y lo atrajo un poco para luego de golpe empujarle a la ducha que ahora estaba fría - ¡¡ducharte!! jajaja

-Muy graciosa Polaris, muy graciosa....


End file.
